Birthday Sleepover
by chibiiscute13
Summary: It's Lavi's birthday and Allen forgot, but don't worry, Lena's got...it...all...covered. Wait Road's there too?...Never mind, I don't think she's got it covered at all. Throw in Neah with a fork, Kanda and his usual jerk self, and Miranda's constant stutters, and We've got a Laven story. Oneshot, or not if I decide to change it !


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or its character, and I don't really think I ever will...maybe...maybe not**

* * *

I had just stepped out of the shower, my hair clinging to the side of my face. I took one of the towels I had laid out before my shower, and wrapped it firmly around my waist. I then took the second and laid it on my head, rubbing it on my scalp the get rid of any excess water. I stealthily made my way to the fridge, hoping not to wake my uncle after his 12 hour shift that he just got back from. Whenever I picture the devil, the face my uncle, Neah, makes when someone wakes him up shows up...I can't think of anything more scarier than that.

I open up the fridge, which, by the way, is jam packed because of my appetite, and grab a nice, cold , bottle of water. I move the towel that's lying on my head, and move it to hang around on my shoulders. I remove the cap from on the bottle, and am about to take a sip, when my phone starts ringing. Seriously? It's 6 in the morning, and I sure as hell don't know anyone besides me that takes the time to get up at 6 on a day off. The constant sound of my phone still ringing, snaps me out of my useless thoughts, and I finally pick up the phone, answer, and hold it to my ear.

"Hello? Walker speaking." I say as politely as I can to the invasion of my peace.

"Allen! You finally picked up! I've been calling nonstop for the past hour." The sound of my female friend, Lenalee, calms my moodiness a bit, for at least it's not Kanda or someone like that. Lenalee, I can actually stand.

"Lena! Sorry, sorry. I was in the shower for a while, so I didn't notice your calls." I said in a more relaxed voice, compared to my tone of usual full on politeness. "Wait...did you say you've been calling for an hour? How long have you been up?" I speak again, a bit more worried this time.

"Oh, about that...I've been up since I woke up at three. I was reading...stuff." She said suspiciously.

"It must have been quite interesting if you were reading it since three. Why did you even wake up at three anyway? Couldn't sleep?" I bet it was that…what's the word…Ah! Yaoi stuff.

"You could say that...Anyway, did you remember what today is?!" She said enthusiastically after skillfully avoiding my questions.

"...Uh...Today...Monday?" I say having no clue at all what today is supposed to be. Anniversary? Trash day? National dodge Komui day? My thoughts are caught off when I hear Lenalee chuckle a little on the other end of the phone.

"No silly! Since you seem to have forgotten, so I'll tell you. It's August 10th...Lavi's 20th birthday!"

Her words wrapped around my head a couple times before I finally finished interpreting them fully. "Wha- , uh, eh?" I said intelligently. I wanted right then and there to fall down a flight of stairs because I had actually forgotten about my crush's birthday. God, I can be so stupid sometimes. Is there a hole around here that I can climb in and stay in for the rest of my life?

"Hehe. It's fine Allen, I've already set everything up, so come over because we're having a birthday party for Lavi at my house. Oh it doubles over as a sleep over as well, but don't worry about any sleepwear because I've got that covered as well."

" A wha-. Lena he's turning twenty, not six." I tell her, blushing a little at the thought of a sleepover with a bunch of grown ups.

"Ah, sorry Allen I've got another call coming through, so I'm gonna hang up now, ok. Don't forget to come, as soon as you're ready to help prepare!" She says to me quickly. Realizing that this is my last chance to try and change her mind, I speak up quickly, but it seems not quickly enough.

"Wai- Lena!" It goes silent on the other end, till a string of beeps are heard, and I realize that she did indeed, actually just hang up on me. Well at least she told me she was going to before hand. I sigh as I close my phone and drop it on the counter. I Get back to my water, and in no time finish it, throwing the bottle in the recyclable bin. I walk back to my room to get dressed in something that isn't a towel, because I'm pretty sure people don't go walking around in a towel outside of their house, sadly. It's actually quite comfortable.

I open many drawers of my dresser, stacking the clothes I'm wearing for today in a pile in my hand before heading to throw everything on my king sized bed. I first grab a pair of black boxers and slip it on quickly before finding my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, and putting them on. I like them because they fit my frame nicely, but most importantly, because they're actually comfortable. Then I grab, a gray, longsleeve v-neck and put it on over my head, putting my arms through the sleeves easily. I grabbed the pair of socks, I had gotten out, slipped them on, then put on my favorite pair of black knee high boots after. I glance back over to my dresser and notice the gold, trapezoid shaped earring my master gave me before he disappeared...again. I strode over to the dresser, and snatched the earring off the dresser. He may have only given it to me because he said I was like a girl already, and I should wear it because it was given to me out of the kindness of his heart, but in actuality, I really like it. It compliments my features, I thought as I put the earring on my left ear. It would at least take a bit of attention off the scar on the left side of my face, if any at all. Ah speaking of things I don't want people to see, I almost forgot my gloves. I look to my nightstand and walk over, taking the gloves into my hands, slipping them on.

I went into the bathroom, and grabbed the brush I always kept in there, and started to brush my silvery locks. Looking into the mirror, I saw gray, mercury eyes staring back at me. Sighing, I went back to brushing my hair, because I was one of those guys that actually bothered to do it. When I was done, I exited the bathroom, checking my watch to see that it was now 6:53. I left my room, closing my door as quietly as I could, but it seems that somehow, it just wasn't quiet enough. I Heard a door slam open, and I knew then that...oh shit...the devil is coming. The one I fear even more than Kanda with an AK-47...A just woken up...Neah.

"A-L-L-E-N! WAS THAT A DOOR I HEARD? WHY DID YOU UP AND DECIDE TO SLAM IT SHUT?!" Neah growled from up the stairs. I then heard footsteps stomping down the stairs, making a vase fall from its place on a shelf, and onto the ground, breaking loudly. "HUH? ARE YOU THROWING A TANTRUM NOW? BREAKING A VASE ONTO THE FLOOR I JUST SWEPT YESTERSAY?!"

Oh shit...um "U-u-uncle N-n-neah...uh...one, I didn't really s-slam the door, b-but closed as gently as I could. And t-t-two, th-the vase b-broke from your...s-s-stomping." I tried saying as calmly as I could. Key word...tried. " U-um. You know what? I think I gotta g-go. Take care of timcanpy while I'm g-gone, k?" I stuttered out as I ran to the counter, got my keys off of it and pocketed my phone, while making a beeline straight for the door. I opened as fast as I could, slamming it shut as soon as I made it outside, but not before I heard Neah's loud footsteps coming towards me. I sprinted for my blue Chevrolet Malibu, hopping in and fumbling with the key chain till I found the right key. When I finally found it, I was about to start the car when Neah slammed his body on the window, bags under his eyes, and a...fork? In his hand. He was about to open the door when I locked all the doors with a button on the car door. He seemed persistent and kept pulling on the handle, till he figured out it was useless. He then pulled the hand with the fork back, about to hit the window with it, but then I put the key into the ignition, started the car, and drove backwards before turning out of the driveway. When I thought I was far enough away from my grumpy uncle, I looked back to see him running at full speed, fork still in hand.

Crap, I just had to be stuck with a devil for an uncle, but only when he wakes up of course. After he's had his morning cup...cups of coffee, he turns into the nicest, overprotective person in the world. Ugh, I really will never understand him. I look back at the road again, relieved to find that I finally shook him off.

I continue driving for about ten minutes, till I finally reach the house Lenalee and her brother, Koumui, share. I parallel park my car near Lena's house, and take the keys out of the ignition. I pocket them in the same pocket that my phone resides at the moment, and start heading towards the front door. When I get there I check my watch. 7:09. I ring the doorbell before knocking twice. I hear some shuffling coming from inside before the door opens to reveal Lenalee in a long, dark green dress with spaghetti straps holding it up. Her shoulder length hair, which her brother complained about her cutting, was parted on the right, with small curls on the ends. Her nails were a nice shade of violet like her eyes, and instead of her usual black, knee high boots, she had on a cute pair of black wedge heels. I couldn't help but admire her choice of clothing.

"Hey Lenalee! I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit." I said, as I gave a genuine smile to one of my best friends.

She gave a smile twice as wide as mine as she began to speak. "Thanks Allen, I try. Your outfit isn't too bad either, mind if I take a picture?" She replied, already having her phone out. "W-well since you already have your phone out, I guess it couldn't hurt too much." Before I knew it, Lena had already managed to snap a picture and was done before I even finished giving my permission.

" Is that Allen I hear?" A female voice that comes from behind Lena said. Oh crap...I recognize that voice. I started backing away, but it was too late because the girl had already glomped me and I started to fall backwards till another pair of hands caught me and pushed me back onto my feet in time. "Allen~ I haven't seen you in a while Road said while still holding on tightly to my neck. "R-road! Please..let..go..air...need..choking...dying." I said with all the breath I could summon. She seemed to get the hint as she pouted and let go of my neck.

I turned around to see that Miranda was the one to save me from my near death experience of breaking my head open on Lenalee and Komui's living room floor. "Ah, Miranda, Thanks for saving me back there. I really appreciate it." I said as a small smile graced my lips as I looked at her. "A-a-a-ah... O-o-o-of course. Y-your welcome Allen." She replied back to the best of her ability, with a mirrored, but nervous smile on her face.

I didn't realize I was still standing by the door till it slammed open and a grumpy voice started speaking to me. "Oi, Moyashi, get out of the damn way." Kanda the grump said as he just...walked right into Lenalee's house. "Ah, and here comes the slow moron who can't even get someone's name right. It's Allen, Bakanda." I deadpanned. "Huh, what was that idiot Moyashi? You say I can't get your name right, but it seems that you're the same beensprout." I could feel my eyebrow twitching as I stared at the man in front of me. Someday I was going to kill him. Hell, why not right now. I was about to make my move when a certain redheaded rabbit came just at the right time. " Yuu~ No fighting!" Lavi said as he jumped onto Kanda's back. I could see the tick marks rising on Kanda's face as he reached his right hand into his pocket and took out...IS THAT A POCKET KNIFE?! I THOUGHT WE CONFISCATED ALL DANGEROUS THINGS FROM HIM...it must be new.

"...Rest in peace Lavi." I said as I turned around and walked to take a seat at the dining room table. "Heh? Whadda ya mean beansprout?" Lavi said right as Kanda turned around and swung the knife at Lavi. "I thought I told you never to call me by first name baka usagi." Lavi now looked genuinely terrified and ran in my direction. Oh I know he is not coming towards me. "Allen~ Save me from the terrifying Yuu-Chan!" He yelled as he ran and hid behind the chair I was sitting in. Well he did actually call me by my first name, so I guess I can help him this one time.

"Ah, Lenalee's over there crying. Are you ok Lenalee?" I said, winking to Lena. She seemed to pick up on the hint and as the great actress she was, quickly summoned a flood of tears. Kanda stopped in his tracks and quickly turned his head towards Lenalee. I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. As soon as he saw that she was indeed crying, he turned the rest of his body towards Lenalee's direction and pocketed his knife. He walked over to her, confused. It looked like he wasn't going to do anything, so I decided to help him out...just this once.

"What's wrong Lena?" I asked with a faked out worried tone while furrowing my brows. "I-I don't like it when you guys fight." She said with perfect, on point acting. "...Uh...I...I'm...S..s-s-s-s-s...sorry." Kanda managed to muster with as best an effort as...well...Kanda could. "Lenalee looked up at him, wiping her tears as she did, a smile forming on her lips. "Thank you for the apology, but please, it's Lavi's birthday, so could you all get along for at least today." She asked while tilting her head in a cute manner. Kanda stared at her for a while, then looked over at me and Lavi, who was still hiding behind my chair. "...I guess I can try putting up with the baka usagi and Moyashi for one day." He finally replied after some time.

I was about to remind him that that wasn't my name till I got a look from Lena that said, 'If you dare, I am going to tell my brother you did something to me'. I shuddered and looked away from her and to Lavi who seemed to have calmed down. Then Miranda began to speak up. "U-u-u-um, everyone. W-w-w-w-we should all celebrate now. The birthday bo...man is here now." Miranda said nervously, trying not to aggravate Kanda. "Yeah. MiranRan's right, Let's get this party started!" Road said, not really caring if she aggravated anyone.

"M-m-m-m-miranran?!" Miranda stated, surprised that she seemed to have been given a nickname for the first time in her life. She then started to cry, happy that she now felt included. It took about twenty minutes to calm her down enough. After she finally calmed down enough, Lena started to speak. "Well since it's so early, why don't we have breakfast now?" I was surprised. Still early? I'm already exhausted from everything that happened so far. I looked down a t my watch. 8:12. It's gonna be a long day.

"OH! Is Lenalady gonna cook for us. I've never had your cooking. I can't wait!" Lavi said enthusiastically. Lenalee looked at Lavi, with a huge grin on her face. I visibly paled despite being as pale as I am. "L-Lavi, I don't think...I...How about I cook instead?" I said, trying to survive, for you see, Lena's not the best cook...at all. Lenalee then started to pout. "What? But Allen, Lavi wants to try my cooking. I've cooked for you, Kanda, Miranda, and Road, but Lavi is the only one who hasn't tried my cooking." The air tensed as everyone who has tried Lena's cooking started to feel nauseous. "You know, Lena?!" Road chimed, "I've always wanted to try Allen's cooking, so let's eat that for today!" Road finished before excusing herself to the bathroom. She ran straight to the bathroom, knowing where it is from heart, and we could all hear her puking her dinner from last night out into the toilet bowl. We could then hear the water running, and then stop. Road walked out and came towards us, smiling like she didn't just puke her brains out.

Lena was confused with Road's behavior, and just looked at her strangely before saying, "Well then...I'll leave breakfast to you then Allen." I nodded and headed to the kitchen, but not before getting a glimpse of Lavi's confused look that rivaled even Lenalee's. I started to get out the ingredients and utensils. I then started cooking lots...and lots of food because…you know...my appetite. When I was done I set everything on the table and called all my friend's over to eat. I started digging in, watching as Lavi took a bite. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he the started shoveling the rest of the food into his mouth until he was full. He turned and looked at me, His one eye seeming to sparkle to me. "Moyashi-chan, that was the best thing I've ever eaten!" He said, then grabbed my hands and put them in his. "Please become my wife and cook for me everyday!" The hand holding thing had managed to put the teeniest bit of red on to my face, but that comment, it doesn't matter if he was only joking, had managed to turn my entire face a deep, crimson red.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-lavi, P-p-please l-let go...m-m-m-my hand." The red head holding my hand seemed confused at first, but then his confused face morphed into one of amusement, and his lips perked up to form a huge grin. "Hmmmm. Is Moyashi-chan... embarrassed perhaps?" The smug grin never left his face as he said those last few words. It seemed that he hadn't finished embarrassing because he got this bright idea to lower his lips down to one of my hands and kiss it lightly, his one eye on me the whole time. I couldn't bring myself to pull my hands away because the one I liked was actually k-k-k-kissing my hand. The moment was then interrupted by a certain jackass of a 'friend' I have. " Can you guys please get a room if your gonna do that shit. I for one, don't really wanna see you two doing gay shit while I'm trying eat." Bakanda growled as he looked anywhere than towards Lavi and myself.

I took that as my chance to quickly take my hands back from Lavi and continue eating. I glanced at said bunny, and realized he was looking at me, his head in his hand, while his elbow rested on the table. I looked away as soon as our gazes met just a bit of the blush I had earlier coming back to my pale face.

When we were done eating, I glance at my watch again. 9:12. Why did I decide to get up so early on my day off anyway? I glanced over at Lavi, who was playing Mario Kart with Miranda, Road, and Lenalee. He was wearing white skinny jeans that look like they were meant for him, a green, long sleeve v-neck, black fingerless gloves as well as small silver hoop earrings. His black eyepatch still clung to his face, covering his right eye, while his left shone a stunning emerald green .The only thing that seemed to be missing was his usual headband that he wore almost every time I saw him. That made it so his beautiful red hair framed his face, nicely parted on the left, which to me, just seemed to make his eye stand out even more. I mentally sighed. He was perfect.

After their long gaming session that lasted about four hours, they finally decided that they were hungry again. I wasn't complaining, rather I was pretty hungry myself, my stomach demanding food.

We decided to go out to eat for lunch, since Lena was about to suggest cooking lunch this time. It seemed everyone who has eaten Lena's cooking didn't really want to die an early death. We all took Miranda's car because it was big enough. Probably because she's always driving around with her favorite grandfather clock and needed a car big enough for that. We then arrived at a nice Italian restaurant about 30 minutes away. Kanda fell asleep while were driving, and Lavi, who I think A) Wants to die an early death, B) Is a masochist, or C) is just an idiot of a rabbit, started to braid his hair. Kanda of course woke up while Lavi was still in the middle of braiding his hair and would have ACTUALLY killed him, if Lenalee hadn't interrupted when she did.

When we got in, the restaurant was packed and we wouldn't have been able to eat there without Road's...connections. We were seated at a nice table outside that seemed to have been reserved for...important people. I started to wonder a bit more about Road, but that didn't last long because when were about to leave the restaurant, after about and hour and a half, we were trying to decide who would pay. Lavi was, for some reason, trying to pay while I was trying to convince him that he shouldn't, and with a good argument too. "Lavi it's your birthday, and besides, I ate most of the food." I said, trying to reason with him. "Ah, but Moyashi-chan~ I wanna treat my friends on my birthday." He said while reaching for the check. I didn't realize and was also reaching my hand over towards the check. I did however, realize when a warm hand touched my gloved one and pulled it towards him, thinking it was the check he picked up.

"Hmmmm? Feels weird...New design maybe?" He said as he pulled me closer. "L-lavi?!" He finally saw what he has actually picked up when he brought it close to his face. His one eye looked over to me as he started to talk. "Hm? It's just Moyashi's hand? Oh well." He took my hand and brought it under the table, intertwining our fingers together. "I guess this is fine then." He said, his lips rising to form a small smile. I sat there looking at him while gaping like a fish for a bit before glancing at the other people at the table. Kanda was looking away while a quiet 'che' escaped his lips. Miranda looked really happy and had her hands intertwined like she was thanking the lord or something. Lenalee and Road had mischievous grins on their face and Road was...handing...the waitress...what looked to be...the paid check. My mouth fell open as I looked at Road. Then Kanda's unneeded input was...well...input. "Close your mouth Moyashi...Unless you're waiting for Lavi to put something in there."

Oh. My. God. My mouth closed slightly before I spoke up. "The name's Allen, Bakanda. Also, if you ever say something like...that...ever again, I might try, and even succeed in killing you, and trust me when I say that your death won't be a quick and painless one." This seemed to get Kanda riled up again, as he stomped one of his feet on the table, almost sending it flying...almost. He was about to cross the table to beat he shit out of me, when Lenalee stopped him. Ah, my great savior, Lenalee Lee. She clung to his leg that wasn't on the table, shaking as tears started to form in her tightly shut eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at Kanda, who's full attention was now on her. "You promised, she said as the tears that had yet to fall, finally fell.

Kanda's eyes were wide open, his mouth gaping, much like mine was earlier. "L-l-lenalee ..." Silence...suddenly my hand was yanked on and I looked to see Lavi with his pointer finger from his other hand over his lips as he pulled me up and we began to walk over to the car. Miranda, and Road followed suit, leaving Kanda and Lenalee to resolve this on their own.

After about five minutes Lenalee came walking towards the car, Kanda in tow. They both got in the car, and when Road tried to pry what had happened out of Lena, she just chuckled and brushed it off with a 'nothing'. They definitely weren't getting anything out of Kanda because when questioned he didn't even 'che', just said nothing while staring out the car window. I checked my watch again when we finally got back to Lena's house. 4:05. We got of the car, and walked inside, taking our shoes off at the entrance.

"So Lena, what do you have planned for us to do now?" Lavi asked, honestly curious. "Well since this is gonna be a sleepover, we're gonna have some games, but that's for after dinner." She replied almost too enthusiastically when she mentions the 'games'. I shudder, fearing what she has in mind. I can tell Lavi's thinking something along the same line since he looks a bit scared. "W-what are we gonna do before dinner?" Miranda asks, fearing the answer that'll be given. "Good question Miranran." She says, her face lighting up once again. "We'll be playing...7 minutes in heaven!" I looked at her like she was the craziest person I had laid eyes on, which to be honest, she probably was.

"EH!?" Miranda managed to squeak out. Lavi just grinned in what seemed to be pure amusement, along with Road who's grin mirrored his. Kanda just looked away and 'che'd.

"Ok, let's start!" Lenalee chirped, pulling out a bowl that seemed to have strips of paper with...all of our names in it? When did she even have the time to do that? I shouldn't even question her methods anymore. "Ok here's how it'll go. Each of our names is in here, so don't expect to just miraculously not get picked. We'll play in the hall closet over there." She said pointing to the lucky chosen closet. "I, or Road will pick two names from the bowl and those two will go in the closet. Now, you don't have to do anything, you could just stand in there and wait till the seven minutes pass, or you could make it so you actually feel like you're in heaven and do something. Simple, right?" She said smiling brightly, a hint of mischief in her voice. We all nodded our heads and she seemed to be looking back and forth between Lavi and I, the same smile she had at the restaurant, forming on her lips.

"Let's do this!" She said reaching her hand in the bowl, quickly pulling out two names. She looked at the names, blushing slightly. "U-um...Allen..." Oh great. I hope I'm not paired with Kanda at the very least. "...And ...Kanda." Oh great luck seems to have pushed me down a very high set of stairs while saying 'adios bitch. Good luck climbing back up with your broken...everything'. "L-l-l-lena. You know I've never done anything to deserve such a cruel death. Why not try drawing again? I would be fine with anyone but Bakanda here." I said waving my arms in Kanda's direction. "For once I'm gonna have to take the Moyashi's side on thi-" He stopped talking as soon as Lenalee secretly whispered something in to his ear. "...fine." WHA? What could she possibly say to Bakanda that would have him agreeing to go into a tiny closet alone with...me? "Eh?" Is all that I could even muster after all that thinking. It wasn't long before I was being dragged into the closet by...Kanda?! "Let's just get this over with." He said silently under his breath. I nodded and yanked my hand out of Kanda's grip, as I followed him into the closet.

It was silent for the first five minutes, until I felt something on my foot. "Oh, Bakanda, please remove your foot from mine." I said as politely as polite I could to someone I hated with a passion. "Huh? I'm not touching your damn foot, baka Moyashi. Maybe you're finally going nuts is all?" I could feel my eye twitching as I replied to his stupid comment. "1) It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N! And 2) I am definitely not imaging having your foot on mine, although it's been removed because you realized you were wrong, and did so. Also, if anyone here is going to go crazy in their lifetime, it would be you." I swore I could feel his killing aura fill up the closet quickly. "I've had enough of your shit Moyashi. Now that...she isn't here, I guess I can use this chance to finally kill you. Good thing I brought my pocket knife with me too." I paled. Oh crap, we forgot to get Lena to take the knife from the psycho. "W-w-wait. K-k-kanda. There's no need to get violent." I said, actually fearing for my life. Sure I can fight, but not very well when I'm in a small, dark closet with a crazy psycho holding a knife. The knife was coming my way when…

'Knock knock'. I took that as my chance to escape, and opened the door swiftly, rolling forward as I landed on my feet. "Eh, Moyashi, that was pretty cool, but you know that you could've just walked out rather than being such a show off." Lavi said playfully, chuckling a little. "It was what I had to do to survive...Also...the name's Allen, baka usagi." Lavi looked a little stunned at the survive comment, but then chuckled a bit at the name comment. The game went by quickly. Kanda got paired with Lena. Miranda with Lavi. Lena with Road. Kanda and Road. Miranda passed out. Then...me and Lavi.

Lavi and I were shoved into the closest, rather forcefully if I might add, by Road and Lena. I seemed to have tripped on Lavi's...leg I think. I couldn't really tell since the closet was closed quickly, darkness soon after enveloping us. I was about to fall, when Lavi noticed and caught me. His arms wrapped around my stomach just as I was about to make out with the floor. He then proceeded to help me back up to my feet. "You okay there beansprout. I noticed you were about to face plant the floor just then, and I rather It be me." I was about to yell at him about the whole name thing until the rest of his sentence seemed to sink in.

"L-lavi...what y-you just said. It was just a joke right?" I asked him, forcing a small chuckle. It grew quiet for a while till he finally responded. "If that's how you wanna think about it, that's fine, but..." It grew quiet again. "I really meant it." He said so quietly, that I would've missed it, had I not been listening carefully to every word that came out of the red heads mouth. I liked him...so I didn't want to miss a single thing he said. I then gathered up all the courage I had and told the red head my feelings, hoping that what he said earlier was like the answer itself. "L-l-l-lavi!" I managed to squeak out. "Hm? What is it short stack?" I took a few deep breaths, hoping my voice wouldn't squeak like that again. After a while, I started to talk again.

"...I like you...or actually it's more than like...I-I...I love you, and I have since I met you in high school." I said bravely, but still shaking due to the fear of rejection.

"...shor-...I mean, Allen." Lavi said while wrapping his arms around me, bringing me in for a hug while putting his face in the crook of my neck, his lip near my ear. "It's ok Allen. Don't be afraid because...I think that ever since I layed eyes on you when you were lost in the hallway on your first day of highschool...I think that was the moment my heart started to skip a beat whenever I saw you...as cheesy as that sounds." He took a moment to chuckle at his newfound cheesiness. "...That was the moment when I knew...that I, Lavi Bookman Jr. was in love with you, Allen walker."

I think that I stopped breathing for a moment...It finally sunk in after a while...Lavi...returns my feelings...feels the same kind of love towards me, as I do him. I didn't even realize when Lavi had loosened his arms around me and took his face away from my neck. I didn't realize until...he lowered his lips down to meet mine, and almost as quickly, removed them. That didn't even matter because just that one kiss...my first kiss to be exact...had made my knees weak and my mind go blank while it was filled with one thought occupying it... Fireworks….as cheesy as that sounds

Lavi took his place back in the crook of my neck, and we stayed like that for what seemed eternity, until we heard the cue to leave. 'Knock, knock'.

Snickering was heard outside on the other side of the door till Road's voice was heard. "Presentable guys? You should be since you were given three extra minutes.

Lavi and I slammed the door open, a look of disbelief on our faces. "Huh, that was really ten minutes? Really?" Lavi asked as he slyly took hold of my hand. " Yup, and it really seemed to piss Kanda off that we had to wait three extra minutes for you to finish making out." Road finished. A sly grin plastered on her face from seeing us holding hands. "Now let's eat, have cake, and steal the birthday bo-man's presents." Road chimed in once again. "That sounds goo-HEY! What do you mean steal my presents?!" Lavi said childishly. "Nothing~" Road sang as she turned and made her way to the table.

Once we were all sat at the table, we ate the food Komui had prepared before he left for work saying 'I won't allow anyone to eat my Lenalee's home cooking'. The time passed quickly, and finally it was time for cake. It was a simple, medium sized, round vanilla cake with vanilla frosting all over, except for a few parts. There were green ripples on the bottom, surrounding the base. On the top of the cake there were the words: 'Happy birthday Lavi: P.S. Congrats on the new relationship with Allen~'.

My jaw dropped so low, I thought it was about to touch the ground. " W-w-w-w-w-what?! When?! How?! WHAT?!" I yelled while standing up and looking around the table at my group of friends. Road and Lenalee were doing that creepy smirk they seem to be doing a lot lately. Miranda, who woke up shortly after fainting, was smiling widely, tears pouring out of her face like a damn was holding them back before, and intertwining her hands together again. Kanda was just looking away like always, muttering, 'About damn time'.

"Hmmm, since you already know I guess doing lovey dovey stuff in front of you guys is fine then ~" Lavi said as he pulled me to sit back down, but this time I was sat...I-I-In his lap. "L-Lavi, I'm fine with sitting in my own chair." I said, not really wanting to leave his arms. "Hm, ok then." He said as he took his hands away from around me. I contemplated this for a moment, starting to get up to go sit in my original seat, then decided, why not stay? Before I could sit back in my seat, I went back, and sat in the place in Lavi's lap. "I-its warmer and more comfortable, so I'll...stay here." I said while trying to hide my small blush behind my arm and looking away from the cause. Behind me I could hear a small chuckle escape La-...My boyfriend's…lips. He then started to ruffle my hair, earning no complaint from me since I didn't really mind all that much.

After cake, we finally moved on to presents. I started to panic because I didn't even know It was Lavi's birthday, thus, I didn't really have a present to give to him. "Hmm that seems to be all the presents...I received one from everyone but...Alley-chan~" What? I didn't even notice he started to open his presents, let alone when he finished. "Uh..Um.." Lavi looked at me like a kid at Christmas expecting some more hidden presents that weren't under the tree. " Ah, don't tell me you forgot all about my birthday Moyashi-chan~" Lavi said, amusement dripping from his voice. "Nope, Allen's present to you is right here." Lenalee interrupted as she shoved a neatly wrapped box at Lavi. "Huh? That's no- I didn-" I started, but Road smacked a hand over my mouth, keeping me quiet. Lavi looked at Lenalee suspiciously for a while then at the box. He shrugged his shoulders and began ripping the wrapping paper off...again...like a child. He opened the box and pulled out what was inside. My eyes widened as I saw the horrible thing that was in my redheaded boyfriend's hand that was 'from me'.

Lavi blinked quickly a few times, even going so far as to rub his eyes to make sure the item in his hand was real. He then smirked seductively as he looked at me. "Hmm, are you implying anything by giving me something like this A-l-l-e-n~" He said while still smirking like he was about to jump me, and waving around the lube that was 'from me'.

I started to blush profusely as I looked back and forth between him and the lube. Road's hand finally fell from where it was over my mouth. I tried talking, but nothing seemed to be coming out. When I finally got something out, it was a weak jumble of words. "No-It-Lena-Road-lu-eh-I didn't-ah." Lavi seemed to understand from just that, relieving me. "Eeeeehhh, It wasn't from you? Well that sucks. I'd be happier if it was. Lavi pouted and put it in the pile with all his other presents

"Well guys, now that that's all done with, why don't we go up to the guest room where you three will sleep," Lena said while motioning to Kanda, Lavi, and I "So that we can play the rest of our games." Lena finished. "Huh? I have to share a room with the lovebirds? No way in hell am I gonna do that." Kanda said grumpily while crossing his arms across his chest. "You've got a point, they will have to have their alone time." Road said, more to Lenalee than anyone else. Lena nodded. "Then Kanda, You can take any other available guest room that you wish." She smiled to him as he just looked away and 'che'd. "Yay~ Lets go." Road said as she grabbed Miranda's arm and dragged her off to the guest room.

I got up to follow them, when I felt a warm hand wrap around my own left one. I looked to my left to see Lavi looking forward, as he led me by the hand to our destination. Once we arrived, I was surprised when both Lavi and I were tackled to the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" I said trying to get up. The person holding me down was really strong. They also felt very familiar...Wait... "Road?" Road giggled above me. "Yup, you guessed right!~" She said in a sing song voice. I was lifted up...wow she's strong...and thrown into a closet I'm guessing. "Hehehe, Allen time for your makeover." I was going to protest till she whispered something into my ear. "If you don't comply, I'll tell Lavi about that thing from freshman year that you told me to NEVER tell him." My face paled. 'That' was the one thing I never, ever wanted Lavi to find out about, so I decided to go along with whatever crazy stuff Road was gonna do. I sighed. "Fine." I said defeatedly.

After Road was done I was let out of the closet, only to see that Bakanda and Lavi were treated the same way I was. I started snickering, which soon turned into a full on laugh as I looked at Kanda, and my boyfriend. " You done yet Moyashi?" Kanda growled as he gave me his famous death glare. A new series of laughs sprung up after that because Kanda's death glare when he's wearing a dress, lowers the feeling of any real threat...by a lot. After my laughter finally died down, I spoke up. "Nice look you got going on there, Ba-Ka-N-Da~" I said teasingly.

I didn't notice that Lavi had been staring at me for a while now, until I turned to tease him as well. "And Lavi yo-" I was cut off when Lavi had suddenly ran up to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I started to blush a little as I tried to pry Lavi from me, while failing miserably. He then backed away from the hug, keeping his hands on my shoulders. " Allen you...really do look like a girl with just a few changes!" I thought he was actually gonna be serious for a second there, since he actually looked like a mature adult, until that spilled from his mouth.

I could feel the tick marks rise on my face as I kept looking at the person who was supposed to be 20. "Lavi..." Lavi looked at me and froze. "Eh? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, just please don't kill me." He said cautiously, while slowly backing away. I was about to teach the red head a lesson, but then heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem." Came a familiar female voice. I turned to see Lenalee beaming at me. "Allen, I regret to say this, but you're gonna have to wait a bit before you can jump Lavi." Lena said without skipping a beat. If I had been drinking anything, this would be the part where I would spit it out and start blushing heavily. The huge amount of red that flooded my face was the only thing that actually did happen. "Eh, but why? It would've been one of the first times that Allen initiated something first. I was really looking forward to it~" Lavi whined and pouted. "Don't worry, you'll have time to do that kind of stuff later." Road chirped, looking quite happen, for some reason.

"I-I-I-I brought the mirror l-like you asked." Miranda stated as she placed the full body mirror she had been carrying on her back, down onto the ground, leaning against the wall. "There, now you can all look at the wonderful work we did to you guys." Road said as she skipped over to me, then pulled me in front of the mirror. What I saw staring back at me was not what I had expected. "Eh?" My hair seemed to have white extensions in, and was pulled back into a bun on the back of my head, while some was still on both sides of my face. I had a dress on, great. It was a long sleeve dress, the top half being a sky blue, dress shirt kind of thing. The ends of the sleeves were like my master's shirts, white and frilly. There was a collar, and around it, a dark red necktie was neatly tied into place. On the other hand, the bottom half of the dress was an alternation of black and poker cards. I had on the same type...wait no..the same black wedge heels Lena had on earlier. My nails and lips also seemed to be a shade of pink...how do you remove nail polish? I've never really worn it, but I know it can be removed since one day I see girls with it on, and the next it's gone. I'll have to ask Lenalee about it later. I walk away from the mirror, sighing as I go to sit on the guest bed...bed...I thought Lavi and I were sharing this room...does that mean that w-w-we are gonna s-s-s-share a bed? My thoughts are put on hold when I see Lavi step up to the mirror to check himself out. I start to observe every part of his outfit as well.

He seemed to have green nails as well as green stud earrings that matched the color of his only visible eye. His red hair had extensions, much like mine, but his hair was just down, and not in any particular hairstyle. The top of the dress he was wearing was a nice white, a small black bow right at the top of the dress. There was a black, biker like, jacket on him, that only reached across half his back. The lower skirt part of his dress was black, much like the bow at the top. He also wore Lenalee's black knee high boots that she adores more than anything. To top it all of, a fiery red color, much like his hair, is spread across his lips. It's kinda weird, but now that I've gotten a better view of him, I think he's...oddly...attractive like this. My thoughts are changed again as Lavi leaves the front of the mirror and walks towards me. He sits down on the bed next to me, grabbing my hand in his. I smile and look at him for a moment, then turning to look back at the mirror, where bakanda stands, glaring at it like that'll make his attire change back.

Kanda's nails were...the darkest black that I think I've ever seen. He was wearing a yellow kimono, decorated with white and black flowers, a white kimono layer underneath. His long hair, not needing extensions, was done in a waterfall braid on both sides. The braided parts were then joined together by a hair band that was loosely placed in his hair, but tightly enough to stay. He had on traditional Japanese sandals, that were placed over the white socks that went just a bit over his ankles. His lips, it seems, had just a clear lip gloss on them. I feel he got the best treatment out of all of us...or...they didn't have to do much since he already looks so much like a girl. I snickered internally, only letting a small smile grace my lips, before my face returned to its regular 'poker face'. It seemed Lavi had been watching me and noticed. "What was so funny Alley-chan?" Lavi inquired curiously. "Hmmm? Oh, well I guess I could tell you. Lend me your ear." Lavi, now more curious than before leaned his ear near Allen's mouth, wondering as to what the whitette had to say. "Its-a-se-c-re-t~" Allen whispered into Lavi's ear mischievously. "What? That's no fair. You led me into thinking that you were actually gonna tell me something! Allen's a big meanie!" The red head said childishly.

Allen stuck out his tongue in just as childish a response. Lavi seemed to take that as invitation of sorts and before Allen knew it, the red heads tongue was on his own, for a split second before Allen quickly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth. "W-w-what'd you do that for?" He stuttered out quickly afterwards. Lavi decided to feign ignorance as he responded with a, "What do you mean?" And a faked face of confusion. It looked absolutely ridiculous since he was still in drag. Speaking of... where are the ones who put us in these ridiculous clothes? I looked around the room to find that Lavi and I were the only one's left in the room.

"Eh? I thought we were gonna play games or something?" I asked seriously confused. My eyebrows knit together as I asked my next question. "Wasn't Lena really excited about the games we were gonna play? Why'd she leave? They even took the huge mirror out of here too." Ugh this is really confusing. I don't understand how women think. Is this supposed to be the game? Messing with my head? They don't have cameras put up anywhere, do they? I shook off my thoughts as Lavi started to speak.

"That's disappointing! I wanted to make out in front of the mirror, so I could see my awesome skills at work." That's it, I'm done. My boyfriend really is an idiot. I kicked him off the bed and got up to head for the bathroom. "Ow~ Alley-chan, I didn't realize you were such a sadist~ Eh? Where are you going." He said while getting up and walking my way. "I'm taking a bath to get all this weird stuff off of me." I replied. "AH! Can I take a bath with you~?" He purred into my ear when he got close enough, pulling my back into his chest and wrapping his arms loosely around my chest. "Absolutely not." I deadpanned. "Eh! You really are sadistic Moyashi. Fine I'll wait in bed for you since it seems we'll be sharing~" He said playfully.

I blushed slightly and once again made my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me...just to be safe I'll lock it. I started the tub then got to stripping all my clothes off. When all the clothes were off, I was about to get in the tub, when I realized I still had the extensions in my hair. I took them off and set them by the sink. I then dipped my foot into the relaxing hot water, and the rest of my body followed. I sat there for another ten minutes before deciding that I didn't really need to wash anything, and got out of the tub. I walked over to a towel that was hanging on the wall and picked it up, drying every in of my body, then slipping into my previous clothes that seemed to have been there the whole time. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and to the bed Lavi and I were s-sharing.

I lifted the covers and slipped in...where was Lavi? My question was answered when said red head opened the door to the room. I noticed that he was wearing his regular clothes again as well. I sat up and was about to ask him where he had gone when he held up a familiar bottle that had been given to him 'from me', and pointed at it with a wide grin. "What. The. Fuck." I stated as I stared at him disbelievingly. "So, wanna go a round with this sex god?" He asked, his grin getting wider.

"Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize...that we just started dating today right?"

"Yup!" He stated proudly.

"Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"You're an idiot and I'm going to sleep. If you attempt to make a move on me, don't be surprised when you find out that you can't see out of you other eye." I deadpanned.

"EH?! W-W-WHAT? WHAT'D I DO WRONG?" He asked, very genuinely confused.

"Just get in bed and shut up." I told him as I turned my back to him and lay under the covers, getting comfortable. He got onto the right side of the bed and faced me. His hand moved to grab my own. I was about to keep to my promise of taking his eye out, but he didn't go any further than that. "Lavi?"

"Hm?"

"...Happy birthday." He gave out a small smile before replying.

"Thanks...Allen." As soon as he said my real name...not a nickname or with any honorifics, just...my name...I got the sudden urge to let him know my feelings once more.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah, Allen." There it is again...

"...I love you."

"I know...and...I love you too." I started to fall asleep, but I wouldn't before responding.

"I Know." I said as sleep finally overcame me.


End file.
